


Подарки

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animals, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Favorite, Favorite Animals, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Hippopotamus, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Sewing, Sharks, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Spirit Animals, Stuffed Toys, Wordcount: 100-500, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Лэнс решает подарить Киту подарок. Кит решает подарить что-нибудь в ответ.





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

> I am really happy & appreciate that I've got my first permission for translating. So I decided to dedicate my translations to authors of the original first of all  
> Aaaand yeah i dunno English punctuation :")

Щеки Лэнса сияли розовым. В его руках коробка в обертке; колеблясь он подтолкнул ее Киту.  
  
— Я сделал это для тебя, — сказал он, глядя в сторону. — Это не так важно, просто открой его как-нибудь…  
  
Кит моргнул. Он вообще не привык получать подарки, тем более когда повзрослел. И он открыл коробку. Внутри был сделанный собственноручно плюшевый бегемотик, мягкий, с маленькими глазками.  
  
_Мило_ , подумал Кит с улыбкой.  
  


***

  
  
Теперь настала очередь Кита дарить что-либо взамен. Он толкнул игрушку животного в руки Лэнса, его лицо быстро покрылось румянцем.  
  
Акула была не идеальна. На ней видны швы, и конструкция в общем-то не слишком крепкая. В некоторых местах даже выглядывала набивка. Но Лэнс считал это прекрасным.  
  
— Ханк помог мне это сделать, — объяснил Кит, прежде чем сделать паузу, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Почему ты плачешь? Я не думал, что это так плохо…  
  
Но он так и не понял, что-то были слезы счастья. Это хороший подарок. Действительно хороший.


End file.
